A mobile communication device may have two or more radio frequency (RF) communication circuits or “RF resource chains,” which the mobile communication device may use for reception and transmission of RF signals. Some mobile communication device may include one or more subscriber identity modules (SIMs), which the mobile communication device may use to communicate with one or more cells of a wireless communication network. In some cases, each subscription on the mobile communication device may use an RF resource chain to communicate with its communication network.
The simultaneous use of two or more RF resource chains located in close proximity may cause one RF resource chain to desensitize another RF resource chain, interfering with the ability of the desensitized RF resource chain to receive a signal. In particular, transmission on one RF resource chain may cause interference with reception by another nearby RF resource chain. Receiver desensitization or degradation of receiver sensitivity (receiver “desense”) may thus result from noise interference from a nearby transmitter. As a result, received signals may become corrupted and difficult or impossible to decode. Receiver desense thus presents a challenge in mobile communication devices due to the necessary proximity of transmitter and receiver.